Many types of weapons have triggers for firing the weapons. For various reasons, a user may want to measure a pull force of the trigger required to fire the weapon. For example, some types of weapons, such as some types of firearms, have trigger mechanisms that are adjustable for adjusting the pull force of the trigger required for firing the weapon. A trigger pull force gauge can be useful for adjusting a trigger mechanism to fire a weapon at a desired trigger pull force.